


Ride on the throne

by LandyFairy



Series: Obey Me! [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Nipple Play, Other, Scandalous!, Teasing, Throne Sex, beel being a sweetheart, gender neutral reader, gn! mc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandyFairy/pseuds/LandyFairy
Summary: Shameless smut but with some softness in it! Belphegor and MC do the deed on Lord Diavolo's throne!
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Series: Obey Me! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009899
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Ride on the throne

Belphegor sat on the royal throne of Lord Diavolo. His arousal freed as his hand was stroking it. He eyed MC, his human lover as they already were partially unclothed. The bottoms of their uniform had been tossed aside. Their underwear had been discarded as well.

“Come on now, don’t keep me waiting.” He warned them.

MC stuck their tongue out and straddled his lap. Cupping the demon’s face, MC kissed him deeply as Belphegor’s hands undid their uniform top and exposed their chest to the cool air. 

A snicker emitted from the Avatar of Sloth as the human’s nipples were now erect from the cool air. He teased one between his fingers and they squirmed from his touch.

“Belphie…” 

Their warm hand took hold of his hard length and guided him into their entrance, eliciting a gasp. Belphegor groaned feeling his arousal wrapped in their warmth.

His tongue slid into their mouth and they began to move. He let out a growl against their mouth.

“I can only imagine Lord Diavolo’s face if he walked in on us fucking on his throne. Or what if it’s Lucifer? He’d be so pissed. But, fret not, those two are at one of their boring meetings.” His tongue slid across their neck as he felt their hands grip his shoulders and bounced on him.

“Belphie please” MC whined. The very thought of either Diavolo or Lucifer walking in was embarrassing, but it seemed to edge them more.

“Please what?” 

MC’s face contorted as they rode him hard. “You feel so good.” Their breath came out in a ragged pant as they continued to move.

Belphegor chuckled. “You feel so good too.” He jerked his hips upwards making them yelp loudly.

“Belphie!” They cried out.

He gave them a devilish smirk and continued to thrust into them. “Shit you feel so good.” He groaned out and cupped their bottom with his hands and gave it a firm squeeze.

The wet noises echoing throughout the room were like music to the demon’s ears. He captured their lips into another heated kiss as he moved at an almost brutal pace as they were almost howling and their grip on his shoulders tightened. Though they quickly exposed his chest and their warm fingers caressed it.

His cheeks flushed feeling the sensation and loving it. “Sly little human you are” He smirked and his movements became more erratic as he was nearing his peak. 

MC’s mewls echoed in his ears as he knew they were close as well. “Come on MC, cum for me” He nipped their neck and swiped his tongue on the place he bit.

Their breath was coming out in short gasps and their legs began to quiver and soon felt an intense wave of sinful ecstasy as their climax had arrived and they howled in response.

Belphegor grit his teeth and hissed feeling them tighten around him. It took only a few more movements until he emptied himself in them with a deep guttural groan. His head fell back and soon MC fell on him. They lifted themself off, his softening cock exiting their hole. 

After a few moments of rest, MC stepped off of him. His essence had trailed down their thighs. 

“You look good with it on your legs.” He teased.

“I like it too. Makes me feel good.”

Belphegor sat up and took out a handkerchief and cleaned himself up before zipping his pants. He cleaned up his human lover as well and gave their thighs small kisses making them giggle.

“I can’t believe we just had sex on Lord Diavolo’s throne!” They exclaimed as they got dressed.

“I can’t either. I really enjoyed it. I hope we can do it again soon. I don’t think they’ll find out.” He smiled and checked the throne to see if there was any evidence. There wasn’t any.

“Okay, come on. Let’s go. Beel said he would have snacks and all. I’m already feeling sleepy as well.” 

“I’ll tell him we’re coming home.” MC pulled out their phone and texted a quick message to Belphegor’s twin. 

Belphegor took hold of their hand and they quietly left the throne room.

*

“I can’t believe you two actually did this,” Beelzebub commented after listening to Belphegor fill him in on what happened.

“I mean, it’s so risky, but yet you managed to do it. Nice Belphie and you too MC” He gave them a gentle smile as he popped a cookie into his mouth. 

“Thanks Beel.” MC opened a bag of chips and offered him some. He happily took them and ate them. “It was a lot of fun, and I haven’t orgasmed that hard in a while.” They blushed.

“Same here. Maybe because we did it somewhere forbidden?” Belphegor asked.

They all agreed and continued eating until Belphegor started rubbing his eyes.

“Sleepy Belphie?” MC asked.

“Yeah, I need a nap after that. Sleep with me?” He asked taking hold of their hand.

“Of course!”

Soon both were under the thick blankets. Beelzebub tucked them in.

“Have a nice nap you two” He pressed a kiss to their heads as he turned out the light and exited the room.

As he left he stopped and a thought came to him. What if they didn’t clean up? He worried for a moment until he shook his head and figured they would clean up as not leave any evidence behind. 

“I think I’ll get us some takeout from Hell’s Kitchen. Be a nice surprise for them when they wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first fic for the Obey Me! fandom. My smut might be a little rusty as I've not written it in a while, but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
